


Whispered Memories

by BlamFicAddict



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamFicAddict/pseuds/BlamFicAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story: Blaine and Sam comfort each other after Finn's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Memories

Upon realizing he wasn’t alone, Blaine barely contained the onset of panic.

Through the funeral and the reception that had immediately followed, he’d tried to be as strong as he could. For Finn’s family. For Rachel and Quinn. For Kurt. Especially for Kurt.

But eventually his own strength ran out and, rather than seeking support from the others, Blaine had retreated to his house without even telling his parents. He’d told his fiancée, who had quietly nodded understanding, and left as quickly as possible. After changing into silk pajamas and washing the gel out of his hair, he’d climbed into bed with his iPad and reviewed each of his friends’ Facebook and Twitter pages; desperately saving a local copy of every picture he could find of Finn. He must have fallen asleep from exhaustion.

But as far as he knew, he’d been alone. Blaine had left his parents at the reception, and couldn’t recall hearing them come home… Had he even remembered to lock the front door?

An eternity passed as he evaluated the warmth of another human body behind him. Taller than he was, with a muscled bare arm cast over Blaine’s own to place a hand on his stomach. Caucasian, by the pale moonlight streaming into his bedroom through the window. The touch was unexplainably familiar. Gentle, non-threatening, and strangely familiar.

He then noticed the scent that invaded his personal space. He knew that scent, an oddly perfect blend of Dove soap, Axe Body Spray, and pineapples. “Sam?” he whispered into the darkness.

The body behind him stiffened momentarily, the hand on his stomach firming against Blaine’s abdomen, before relaxing. Sam’s complaint came back, “Dude, you scared me.”

“ _I_ scared  _you_ ?” Blaine almost laughed incredulously as he rolled to face his best friend, whose hand now rested on Blaine’s back. “How did you get in here?”

Sam’s eyes refused to meet his. “Your door was unlocked. Don’t worry, I took care of it and your parents came home a few hours ago.”

_Hours? How long had he been asleep? And how long had Sam been here? Did his parents know Sam was here? Why wasn’t Sam wearing a shirt?_ “What-“ Blaine stopped himself from vocalizing all the questions that came to mind. “Er… Sam, what are you doing here?”

His best friend hesitated for just a little bit too long before answering, “I was worried about you.” Blaine said his name, lifting Sam’s chin with a finger to make eye contact, and gave him a knowing look. “What? I was.”

“That’s sweet, but what’s the other reason?”

The blonde sighed and sat up, leaning back against the headboard of Blaine’s bed. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked up at Sam, trying not to be distracted by the moonlight glowing off of Sam’s bare chest and shoulders and-

“I couldn’t stay there.” Sam said, staring down at his hands. Most people seemed to forget that for a year now, Sam had been living in the guest bedroom at Burt’s and Carole’s; the offer Rachel and Finn had made when they brought Sam back from Kentucky during junior year.

“He’s… everywhere,” Sam continued, a single tear escaping to drop into Blaine’s hair. “All of the Xbox games are his. His pictures are all in the hallway, and on the refrigerator. I pass by his bedroom every time I need to use the bathroom. His car is still in the driveway.”

Blaine sat up then and wrapped his arms over Sam’s shoulders, pulling his friend’s head down to rest against his. A loud sniffle right next to his ear cracked the stillness, and Sam whispered, “Can I stay here tonight?” His tall, broad-shouldered, talkative best friend had never seemed smaller.

_I can be strong for Sam_ , Blaine thought to himself.  _I have to be._ “Of course, man.”

Moving to grab the spare comforter and pillow out of his closet, the shorter man was surprised when strong arms tightened suddenly around his waist in protest. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Just going to sleep on the floor. You take the bed.”

“It’s a big bed,” Sam suggested. “I can share.”

He’d always been Blaine’s most tactile friend. Always fist-bumping, throwing an arm over his shoulder, or hugging for no real reason. Even after Blaine had confessed an attraction, Sam had never shied away from showing comfortable, physical affection for his gay friend. And the bed was definitely big enough for both of them.

Sam broke their embrace and climbed under the comforter, a thick, muscled thigh brushing against him for a second. Blaine lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling. “Can I ask you something?” His friend’s silence was taken as acceptance. “Uhm…. What happened to your clothes?”

“I never wear clothes to bed.” Gulp. “Why?”

“So you’re like, naked?”

“I’m wearing underwear.” Blaine tried not to picture Sam in the navy blue boxer-briefs he’d seen him wearing in the locker room at school yesterday, where they’d been when they received the news about Finn’s- “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

_Yes_ . “No, you’re good.”  _Liar_ .

“You like it,” Sam stated in that flirty, straight-boy way. Of course Sam could read right through him. He was closer to Blaine than anyone had been in a really long time, except for Kurt.

_Kurt,_ his  _fiancée_ .

“Yeah well, I’m an engaged man now.”

“Hey, you remember when Finn and Rachel almost got married? And Quinn got into that car accident. Finn used to give me advice about Quinn, you know. Back when me and her were dating.”

Blaine stopped himself from correcting Sam’s grammar. “He was always a good guy.”

“She cheated on me with him.”

“You know my best memory of Finn?” Blaine said, quick to change the topic. “It was right after you moved back from Kentucky. You and I got into a fight over our choreography for sectionals.”

A strong arm made its way under Blaine’s head, and he leaned into the smooth skin of Sam’s shoulder. “He found me in the gym after I walked out of the choir room. Calmed me down. Helped me to remember that we were on the same team.”

“Did they ever tell you that Finn was the one that recruited me for the glee club?” Sam sniffled loudly again. “Heard me singing in the shower the year before you transferred from Dalton. Not like, he was watching me or anything. It wasn’t creepy.”

“He recruited Ryder, too. And helped Ryder and Jake get over their issues with each other.” Blaine’s mind began to fill with all of the images he’d been downloading earlier, of all the good times Finn had had with his friends. Of Finn dressed as the Mighty Treble Clef, or the quirky expression on his face during an unexpected candid shot as he bit into a chicken leg. He willed back the tears that threatened to wet Sam’s chest. Would have been successful, too, if Sam had just stayed quiet.

“No offense to Mr. Shue, he’s done a lot for us. But Finn was like, the glue of our team.”

“… _And you, you need a team that’s gonna gel!”_

“ _Yes! Absolutely! We need a team with a lot of gel, and you’re like the biggest part of that.”_

“You know he didn’t even judge me after I cheated on Kurt? Even when Kurt wasn’t speaking to me anymore, he never treated me any different. Finn j-j… he j-just…”

It all collapsed in that moment. The illusion of strength that Blaine had convinced himself was needed, that he flattered himself was helping his friends. None of it mattered, because none of it helped. Finn was gone. All they had left were their memories of him; there would be no new ones.

Blaine’s eyes pressed tight, agonized sobs screaming against Sam’s chest. And he heard but didn’t care when his mom opened the door to check on him, leaving without another word after seeing him engulfed in Sam’s arms. He felt Sam’s nose pressed into the top of his inexplicably wet hair, strong hands holding him close, as the soft voice of his best friend whispered, “Shhh, it’s okay. I love you, B.”

 


End file.
